Le voile ne fait pas le danseur
by Grimmynette
Summary: Pour avoir brisé le credo des assassins, Altaïr doit aller rechercher des informations à Jérusalem, au palais du grand Robert de Sablé. Cependant son infiltration est quelque peu... originale, surtout pour son époque. Vous avez déjà fut un homme faire de la danse orientale ? Attention, Rated M car double lemon !


Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà un petit OS ( oui bon, je sais il est assez long : 5420 mots) dédié à Un chuchotis. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle adorait ce couple, j'aime beaucoup aussi. J'ai tout de même remarqué que j'étais la première à poster un OS Altaïr/ Robert de Sablé.

Si vous voulez voir l'image que j'ai mis en illustration en plus grand, voici le lien static (point) zerochan (point) net (slash) Assassin%27s (point) Creed (point) full (point) 1428394 (point) jpg

Normalement si on enlève les espaces et on remplace les (point) par des . et les (slash) par un / ça devrait marcher. Ah lala, tout ce qu'il faut pas faire pour un simple lien...

Je fais un petit rappel : Rated M car j'ai foutu deux lemons !

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

- " Vous voulez quoi ?" Demanda incrédule le jeune assassin.

- " Je veux que tu ailles à Jérusalem, que tu infiltres le palais de Robert de Sablé et que tu m'apportes toutes information concernant la pomme d' Éden. Si cette objet arrive dans les mains de cet homme, les conséquences de cet acte seront graves et l'ordre des assassins pourrait très bien disparaître." Ordonna Al-Mualim.

Altaïr n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- '' Mais Maître, vous savez très bien qu'il m'a vu ! C'est moi qui suis allé à sa rencontre le premier ! '' Protesta l'assassin.

- '' C'est justement pour ça que je t'ai choisit. C'est toi qui a brisé les règles ! C'est de ta faute si Malik a perdu son bras ! C'est donc à toi de réparer toutes ces erreurs. '' lui répondit le vieil homme.

Comme si Altaïr ne le savait pas assez. Ce n'était pas la peine qu' Al-Mualim insiste sur ça. Il s'en voulait assez pour son ancien ami. Malik lui avait clairement dit que toute relation établie était désormais brisée et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec lui. Il comprenait, et s'en voulait tellement. Mais le mal était fait. Comme l'a dit Al-Mualim, la seule bonne chose qui était à faire était de se rendre utile et exécuter les cibles... Les templiers ne sont que de la vermine à exterminer... Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire... les exécuter...

- '' Je te laisse un mois et demi dès que tu arriveras à Jérusalem. Malik m'enverra un pigeon voyageur pour me dire que tu es bien arrivé. ( Altaïr acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête.) Allez, va ! ''

Le novice ne se fit pas prier. Il partit immédiatement après avoir pris le nécessaire pour son voyage. Jérusalem n'était pas à côté. Et avec la saison, en plus d'être long, le chemin sera très chaud.

Après une semaine de route, Altaïr arriva enfin à Jérusalem. Il se rendit directement au bureau des Assassins. Il appréhendait ses retrouvailles avec Malik. Il se sentait mal pour lui, et savait que son état n'affecterait pas son ancien ami.

Et Altaïr eu raison. Malik ne l'appréciait plus. Il le détestait, et sa colère était si grande. Il comprenait sa rage. Malik n'avait pas perdu que son bras. Il avait aussi perdu son frère. Sa seule famille. Et c'était à cause de lui que Malik n'était plus qu'un concentré de rancune, de tristesse et de souffrance.

Malik ne l'appelait même plus par son nom. Il le traitait de novice. Ce nom, qui semblait remplit de haine faisait tout de même chaud au cœur d' Altaïr. Cela lui rappelait ses début avec les frères Al-Sayf. Malik et Kadar traînaient toujours avec lui depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Et le plus vieux des deux frères, Malik adorait l'appeler '' Novice '' pour le provoquer lors des entraînements au combat.

Deux semaines passèrent. Altaïr travailla durement. Il n'avait plus droit à des novices pour chercher des informations. Il devait donc se débrouiller seul si il voulait obtenir quelque chose. Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre comme on dit. Après quelques jours où rentra tard le soir et pourtant bredouille, il trouva quelque chose de très intéressant.

D'après deux hommes qui avait dû écouter au loin sur un banc pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Robert de Sablé recherchait des hommes. Et ce n'était pas des cibles à tuer. Loin de là. Le Maître templier semblait aimer les hommes comme les femmes. Et les voir danser était un des loisirs favoris du Croisé. Cependant, le plaisir de la chair était un péché. Encore plus si cette chair était du même sexe que vous. C'était contre-nature. Sinon pourquoi serait-il sanctionné sous peine de mort ?Heureusement pour le templier, il était riche. Suffisamment riche pour graisser la patte à certains ecclésiastiques pour que ces derniers détournent les yeux et ne disent rien de ses agissements. Même si il devait quand même rester assez discret.

Altaïr allait donc se déguiser pour pouvoir entrer. Et pas seulement. Durant trois jours, il visita tous les lupanars de Jérusalem. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait l'être, il existait bien des bordels dans cette ville Sainte. Certes, ils étaient discrets et petits, mais ils existaient bien. Et c'est dans le troisième qu'il visita, qu'il rencontra une femme d'un âge mûre – ce qui était rare pour l'époque- qui accepta de l'aider à pratiquer la danse. Elle était la plus vieille prostituée, mais restait encore très belle. La femme était la seule à accepter, et elle le savait bien. Sinon elle n'aurait jamais mit un prix si haut pour aider le jeune assassin.

Les débuts étaient laborieux, hésitants, et très amusants à voir pour la femme. Mais au bout d'une semaine, Altaïr avait fait énormément de progrès, même si c'était encore loin d'être parfait. Pour l'assassin, ce qu'il avait apprit suffirait largement. Il avait assez honte comme ça de devoir apprendre à danser. La danse était une pratique pour femme ! Et l'argent qui lui restait allait être utilisé pour s'acheter des bijoux et une tenue de danse.

Altaïr eu de la chance. Une seule boutique de la ville faisait des tenues de danse sur mesure. Il dû graisser la patte du marchand, mais ça en valait la peine. La tenue était magnifique. Et les voiles qui allaient avec brillaient grâce à la lumière, même si les tissus étaient noirs. Mais pour cacher tous ces vêtements qui étaient loin de le montrer comme un grand guerre, l'assassin dû acheter aussi une longue cage couvrant tout le corps et traînant au sol.

Trouver des bijoux fût la tâche la plus difficile. Altaïr avait à peine assez d'argent pour s'acheter un bracelet en argent. Or, ce qu'il avait besoin était justement des bijoux en or. Avec un peu de témérité, de stratégie et surtout beaucoup d'endurance, il réussit à voler un marchant. Il dû courir pendant une centaine de mètres et se cachait sur les toits pour ne plus avoir les gardes à ses trousses.

Après avoir prévenu Malik – au grand bonheur de ce dernier- qu'il ne reviendrait au bureau avant un moment, il partit en direction du palais de Robert de Sablé. Arrivé devant les portes, il ne su pas trop quoi faire. Il s'était changé rapidement au bureau des Assassins avant de partir. Il n'avait réussit qu'à cacher une petite lame au niveau son mollet, sous son pantalon large. Il n'avait pas d'autre armes, et aucunes protections. Et pour ne pas attirer l'attention il avait dut mettre la grande cape en lin qui venait d'acheter par dessus sa tenue ; même si le tintement des pièces accrochées à sa ceinture se faisait entendre.

Il s'avança lentement vers un garde et lui parla à voix basse pour lui expliquer qu'il venait en tant que nouveau danseur pour le templier. Le garde resta stoïque, comme si il en avait l'habitude, à moins que rien ne le choquait, et guida Altaïr vers une porte à l'arrière du palais. Là, un autre garde le recueillit tandis que le premier retournait à son poste. L'homme mena Altaïr jusqu'aux appartements de De Sablé avant de lui prendre sa cape. Il ne vérifia même pas si l'assassin avait une arme. À croire que ces tenues étaient tellement légères qu'aucune arme ne pouvait être cachée... Et pourtant...

Altaïr n'attendit pas que le garde se remette en route et mis un léger voile presque transparent devant son nez, tombant sur sa clavicule. On ne pouvait plus que voir correctement ses yeux. Même ses cheveux étaient couverts par une coiffure rectangulaire en soie, coincé par un cercle en or couvert de petites pièces rondes comme celles de sa ceinture. Son torse et ses bras étaient recouvert par les beaux bijoux qui avaient volés un peu plus tôt. L'or du métal ne pouvait que mettre en valeur ses yeux qui étaient dorés eux aussi. Et dès qu'il bougeait, on l'entendait à cause du bruit de l'or qui se percutait gentiment. Et en plus de tout cela, posé sur des bras et glissé derrière le dos, il avait un autre voile de danse, noir, comme la tenue. Il ne pourrait que plaire malgré ses pieds noirs à cause de la poussière dehors. Il avait dû faire le chemin jusqu'au palais pieds nus.

Après avoir passé une sorte d' antichambre, le garde l'arrêta pour se diriger vers un homme. Altaïr le reconnu, Robert de Sablé. Il était entouré par un homme et une femme. Tous deux très beaux, et avec un sourire forcé. Le seul plaisir qu'ils devaient avoir était qu'ils soient sous le service d'un homme riche pour en profiter de la nourriture et du confort. Mais si ils pouvaient se passer de la présence du templier, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps. Altaïr sorti de ses pensées quand le garde retourna vers lui. '' Il veut te voir de près'' lui avait dit le garde avant de vite partir.

Après avoir regardé l'homme partir, Altaïr s'approcha prudemment du templier. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres du fauteuil de De Sablé et nids de coussins confortables où se trouvaient la plupart des danseurs pendant que deux ou trois personnes se mouvaient pour le templier. Il s'abaissa lentement et tenta une sorte de révérence. Il se sentait ridicule et mis à nu dans cette tenue. Et en plus du regard perçant du Croisé, son sourire ne faisait qu'énerver de plus en plus l'assassin.

- '' Donne-moi ton nom.'' Ordonna de Sablé.

Oups, il avait oublié ce détail... il allait devoir feinter...

- '' Puis-je... si vous l'accepter, garder encore un peu de mystère sur mon nom ? Vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler comme vous les désirez...'' dit Altaïr d'un ton mielleux.

- '' Ta voix m'est familière...''

- '' C'est peu probable, je viens d'une contrée assez lointaine. Je vivais dans un tout petit village au nord de l'empire byzantin avant de venir ici...''

Altaïr tenta de garder son calme. Il savait bien que cette tâche n'aurait pas dû être la sienne. Il maudissait Al-Mualim pour lui avoir forcé à faire cette mission.

- '' Pourquoi venir ici ? '' demanda, curieux le Croisé.

- '' J'aime voyager et je voulais voir les terres saintes. Voir à quoi ressemblaient les terres pour lesquelles se disputent les trois grandes religions monothéistes...''

Ces mots firent ricaner le templier mais heureusement pour Altaïr, il ne chercha pas plus loin.

- '' Danse '' Ordonna presque froidement de Sablé.

Les autres danseurs s'enlevèrent, comme si la tradition était que le nouveau venu dans seul devant tout le monde. Altaïr se place au centre de la grande mosaïque qui formait le sol. Et c'est là qu'il remarqua quelques musiciens dans un angle, après de Robert et des danseurs. On entendait le petit bruit d'un tambour que l'on tapait, d'un luth que l'on pinçait et d'une flûte que l'on jouait. Le rythme était à la fois sec et fluide. Des pas rapides, de magnifiques coups de hanches, il jouait avec son grand voile de danse. Il ne devait pas gaffer. Surtout pas. Certains de ses gestes étaient maladroits mais la rigueur de ses entraînements avaient tout de même porté ses fruits.

À un moment, il lâcha même son voile par inadvertance mais comme les gestes restaient fluides, il pouvait prétendre que cela était fait exprès. Pas rapides, mouvements de hanches accentués, danse du ventre, bras en l'air, dos assez cambré... Tout devait être un minimum gracieux... Et en plus de faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, Altaïr faisait son possible pour que son regard soit au contact de celui du templier. Robert le dévorait du regard. Était-ce une bonne chose ? Altaïr ne savait pas. À côté, les danseurs semblaient l'encourager en tapant le rythme dans leurs mains. Il ne savait pas si il devait être amusé ou dégoûté de cette scène qu'il offrait à ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Robert stoppa la musique. Altaïr s'arrêta, un peu surprit, pensant qu'il terminerait le morceau, mais au final cela l'arrangeait. Le Croisé se leva et s'approcha d' Altaïr qui était resté au centre de la grande pièce. Altaïr était un homme plutôt grand, mais Robert n'était encore plus. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que le croisé était si imposant.

Il dut se faire violence pour retenir un mouvement de recul quand Robert posa sa main gantée sur sa peau. Altaïr ne supportait pas ce contact. Il ne supportait rien de cet homme de toute façon. Le visage du chauve s'approcha de lui. Là aussi il dut se faire violence. Les deux hommes se regardaient dans les yeux. Le regard de Robert était brûlant. Altaïr ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard, et tourner un peu la tête. Cela le faisait rager, il n'était pas une mauviette ! Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Sans réfléchir, il voulut tourner la tête mais il fut agrippé par le menton. Le voile était légèrement tiré à cause de la main qui le coincé. L'assassin ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Il.. se faisait embrasser ! Certes il y avait le voile, mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait empêcher Robert d'agir.

Altaïr était tétanisé. Il sera ses poings le plus fort possible pour ne pas en flanquer une au templier. Il resta le regard dans le vide et droit comme un piqué pendant de longues secondes. Quand il sorti de sa torpeur, Robert était maintenant dos à lui pour retourner sur son fauteuil.

- '' Tu es parfait, je te garde.'' Annonça d'un ton presque joyeux, comme un enfant qui avait obtenu un nouveau jouet. '' Je veux que tu m'attendes dans ma chambre. Je viendrais te voir ce soir. ''

Altaïr hocha vaguement la tête et marmonna un « Bien... Mon Seigneur... » qui contenait toute sa rage avant de partir en direction de la chambre que lui indiqua un des danseurs. Bien, il profiterait de ce temps pour chercher les informations concernant la pomme d' Éden.

Une heure passa. Puis deux, puis trois. Altaïr avait cherché dans les moindres recoins de l'immense chambre, en faisant bien attention à ne pas trop déplacer d'objet pour que ça ne paraisse pas suspect. Dans les deux bureaux, il n'avait trouvé que des parchemins et des feuilles vierges, ainsi qu'un encrier avec une plume. Il ne trouverait rien dans les coussins mis à part des plumes... Le buffet qui se trouvait dans la pièce ne contenait que des verres et des bouteilles de vin et d'hydromel... Il y avait de la poussière sous le grand lit à baldaquin blanc. Des draps séparaient le lit du reste de la chambre en une toile légère qui laissait passer la lumière. Et la grande armoire n'était remplie que de vêtement luxueux et de bottes toutes aussi coûteuses. Il n'y avait donc rien. Rien du tout concernant ma pomme d'Éden... Rien dans la chambre en tout cas... C'est donc après ces longues heures de recherche qu' Altaïr abandonna pour le moment. Il ne devait pas bouger de la chambre. Il en profita donc pour s'allonger sur le lit, se cachant derrières les grands voiles transparents, et se reposa.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps passa, mais il était sûr qu'il s'était endormi, sinon il ne se serait pas réveillé en alerte à cause des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient vers lui. Il ne bougea pas, de peur de se faire surprendre. Quand il sentit le corps de la personne suffisamment proche de lui, il sauta sur ses jambes pour attaquer sa cible avec ses mains. Mais il fut bloqué au dernier moment. Il s'était donc retrouvé droit, sur ses genoux sur le matelas, les bras en l'air, les poignets pris par de grandes mains. En face, c'était Robert de Sablé, debout, qui avait les poignets d' Altaïr dans les mains, avec un sourire amusé. Pardon ? Est-ce que cet homme avait une logique ? On l'attaquait et lui s'en amusait. Le jeune assassin ne comprenait pas.

D'un coup, Altaïr fut projeté en arrière. Il tomba sur le dos, contre les coussins, près du bord du lit. Allongé, mais les relevé sur ses coudes, il regardait avec méfiance le templier qui entra dans le lit pour le rejoindre. Il ne devait rien faire pour ne pas avoir l'air suspect. Pourtant tout son corps, tout son esprit lui hurlaient de le frapper, que c'était l'occasion rêvée de le tuer. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il regarda avec dégoût Robert qui grimpait qui lui. Il était désormais sous son pire ennemi, qui le regardait avec envi. Altaïr se sentait très mal à l'aise. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ?

- '' Tu sembles plus doué au combat, qu'à la danse. Je me trompe ? '' Remarqua le croisé.

- '' Mes réflexes sont justes aiguisés... Avec le voyage que j'ai fait pour venir jusqu'ici, il fallait bien que je me défende contre les brigands...'' Répondit Altaïr, pas très sûr de lui. Il mourrait juste d' envi de prolonger la balafre qu'avait Robert sur le crâne, pour déchiqueter ce maudit sourire qu'avait le templier sur les lèvres.

- '' Découvre ton visage. Je veux le voir correctement. Pas à travers un bout de tissu.''

Les mains tremblantes, Altaïr enleva le petit voile. Le stresse monta d'une traite. Et le croisé le remarqua bien.

- '' Pourquoi es-tu nerveux ? '' Demanda-t-il.

Car il ne voulait pas se faire prendre. Car il avait peur d'être reconnu.

- '' Car... Vous m'impressionnez... Votre... Grâce...'' Altaïr était plus qu'hésitant mais arrivait à conserver son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

- '' Je vois...'' dit ce dernier avant de baisser son visage..

Altaïr comprit très bien ce qu'allait faire Robert, et par réflexe appuya ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier pour l'empêcher de l'embrasser. Surprit par le geste de l'assassin, il se releva et fronça les sourcils.

- '' Je suis danseur ! Pas une catin ! '' s'écria presque Altaïr. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Robert reprit les poignets du jeune homme et les plaça au dessus de sa tête. Altaïr se débattait mais sans succès. Robert n'était pas imposant pour rien... Cela lui rappela sa plus grande erreur quand il avait combattu contre Robert : Il n'avait pas analysé la force de son ennemi. Et maintenant il allait en payer le prix. Le croisé arrivait à tenir les poignets de l'assassin d'une seule main, tandis que l'autre en profiter pour se balader sur son corps.

Altaïr ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner aux caresses du templier. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était par mépris et dégoût ou autre chose. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Il n'était quand même pas excité par son pire ennemi, si ? En plus d'être en colère, Altaïr se retrouvait maintenant complètement confus.. Le rouge lui montait doucement aux joues.

- '' Alors pourquoi t'ai-je trouvé allongé sur ce lit, en train de dormir ? Pourquoi es-tu là alors ? Pourquoi réagis-tu si facilement à mes caresses ? '' demanda Robert en glissant sa main libre vers un téton qui durcissait. '' Réponds à mes question ! '' Ordonna-t-il en pinçant durement le bouton de chair si sensible.

Aucune réponse ne vint.

Une décharge électrique passa dans tout le corps, et Altaïr eu du mal à contenir un gémissement. Il ne voulait pas montrer cette faiblesse. Et Robert le voyait bien, et s'en amusait. Il voulait savoir jusqu'à quel point le jeune homme se retiendrait. Et il voulait des réponses à ses questions. Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin comme lui faisait là si ce n'était pas pour servir de jouer sexuel ? Et si le plus jeune refusait de coopérer alors soit. Il continuerait à le torturer gentiment.

La main de Robert descendit et glissa sous le pantalon du plus jeune sous les protestations de ce dernier. Altaïr se débattait de plus en plus. Cependant il s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard quand Robert lui agrippa les testicules. '' Si tu veux les conserver, alors arrête de te débattre, ou je te les coupe sur-le-champ.'' l'avait-il menacé. Et Altaïr tenait trop à cette partie pour continuer à se débattre. '' Bien ...bon garçon'' avait murmuré Robert quand le jeune homme avait cessé de bouger. Il en profita donc pour remonter sur le pénis du plus jeune et commencer de lentes caresses.

Altaïr avait de plus en plus de mal à rester stoïque. Que ce soit pour réprimer son envi de partir loin d'ici, surtout loin de ses mains odieuses, que pour calmer son corps. Oui ces geste l'excitaient. Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme. Et cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas assouvi ses désirs... Il se sentait sale et si vulnérable. Quand la main du templier monta sur le haut de son pénis, à jouer avec son gland et sa fente, il ne put retenir un gémissement. La voix tremblante traversa ses lèvres maltraitées d'avoir été trop mordue.

Et cela faisait jubiler le croisé. Il se délectait du spectacle. Le corps du jeune homme répondait à ses caresses. Le bassin de l'assassin bougeait tout seul. Sa respiration était depuis longtemps rapide et saccadée. Sa lèvre inférieure était torturée par ses dents. Ses yeux étaient fermés – pour savourer le plaisir qui courait le long de son corps ou pour ne pas avoir à regarder son ennemi ? Sa voix se faisaient entendre de façon irrégulière. Elle montrait généralement le mécontentement du corps d' Altaïr car les vas-et-viens étaient désormais trop lents... Et surtout... son sexe... qui dépassait du pantalon tellement il était tendu... Et c'est après quelques minutes que le plus jeune se soulagea sur son vendre, son pénis encore dans la main du croisé.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d' Altaïr lors de l'orgasme. Robert remonta sa main jusqu'au cou de l'assassin pour le tenir et baissa son visage pour venir lécher la trace qu'avait laissé la larme.

- '' Voyons... Il ne faut pas avoir honte... C'est naturel tu sais... De se soulager...'' murmura Robert, sous un faux air de compassion.

Le templier le lâcha, et se releva. Altaïr ne fit rien même si il avait des envies de meurtre. Il était encore trop groggy à cause de l'orgasme. Et c'est en sortant du lit qu'il dit à Altaïr d'un ton faussement innocent : '' Comme je suis gentil, je te laisse tranquille pour aujourd'hui...Passe une bonne nuit.''. Quand Robert ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui, Altaïr, sur le coup de la rage pris la première chose qui lui tomba sous la chambre – la pauvre lampe à huile qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit- et la lança en direction de la porte.

Altaïr devait vite trouver les informations et partir très loin de ce château. Il ne voulait pas que cela recommence...

Enfin... Il n'était sûr de quoi que ce soit là...

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Et rien ne s'était passé. Robert l'avait laissé tranquille et Altaïr en avait profité pour l'éviter soigneusement. Et comme il pouvait se balader sans problème dans les appartements du templier, il continua ses recherches. Il approchait du but. Il le sentait. Il avait entendu quelques conversations dans les couloirs. Il avait reconnu certains templiers que ses collègues assassins avaient pour cibles.

Plus il approchait du but et plus il voyait Robert se rapprocher de lui. Comme si ce dernier comprenait ce que tramait l'assassin. Le jeune homme devait donc faire de plus en plus attention. Et malheureusement, il devait aussi se rapprocher du templier. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Peut-être que si une confiance se formait entre les deux hommes, il obtiendrait les informations qu'il cherchait. Et encore, cette probabilité restait mince. Cependant, il devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Et cela, au grand étonnement de l'assassin, commençait à porter ses fruits. Plus il se montrait consentent, et aimable avec le templier, plus ce dernier se montrait gentil et patient avec lui. Altaïr découvrait cette facette de l'homme. Mais comment aurait-il pu la connaître si il n'avait pas infiltré le château du croisé ? Il ne savait pas, et se doutait qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse à cette question.

Petit à petit, il comprit ce qu'il plaisait à Robert : c'était sa maladresse quand il dansait, son goût pour la provocation en le fixant dans les yeux, sa force de caractère et bien sûr, son physique. Altaïr savait très bien qu'il était loin d'être laid et jouait justement avec ça. Il laissait Robert le caresser, ou l'embrasser.

Mais en ce qui concernait ses sentiments, il ne savait plus trop. Il était toujours aussi troublé, aussi perdu. La présence du templier l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Chaque contact – physique ou visuel - qu'il avait avec le croisé le faisait frissonner. Chaque baiser déposé par le templier accélérait son cœur. Il ne comprenait pas son état. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il était loin d'aimer les hommes. Il pouvait tout de même trouver un homme séduisant. Et même une personne de son époque et donc avec un esprit assez étroit à cause de la religion, pouvait considérer quelqu'un du même sexe que soi, beau. Or, quelque chose clochait. Altaïr ressentait une attirance pour Robert de Sablé... Mais il avait peur, il mourrait littéralement de peur, peur pour son salut. L'homosexualité était un péché. L'homosexualité était contre-nature. Et pourtant Altaïr n'arrivait à penser à ça seulement quand il se retrouvait seul, loin de son... « maître »...

Une semaine passa. Puis une deuxième. Altaïr était de plus en plus attirait par le templier. Il trouvait même la grande balafre que Robert avait sur le sommet du crâne, belle. C'est pour dire à quel point son attirance était importante ! Il était de plus en plus nerveux et maladroit en présence du croisé. Et cela semblait plaire à ce dernier, au grand damne de l'assassin. Son cœur galopait dès qu'il voyait Robert, et ses joues s'empourpraient dès que ce dernier l'embrassait. Des jeux de regards se faisaient de plus en plus souvent, ainsi que de petits attouchements. Altaïr acceptait volontiers que Robert glisse ses mains sur ses fesses ou le provoque de façon... sexuelle en lui mordillant et léchant l'oreille ou en caressant distraitement l'intérieur des cuisses.

Un soir, il cessa de réfléchir pour ses sentiments et son salut. Ils allaient se revoir dans la chambre pour la première fois depuis trois semaines. Dès qu' Altaïr vit Robert, il balaya toute inquiétude et plaqua le templier pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il en avait marre de cette frustration. Il en avait marre de ce jeu trop sage à son goût. Il voulait découvrir ce plaisir. Celui de faire l'amour avec la personne aimée. Car il avait enfin comprit. Il aimait Robert.

Robert répondit au baiser de façon toute aussi passionnée. En quelque pas, ils arrivèrent sur le lit à baldaquin. Poussant rapidement les pans du voile blanc, ils atterrirent sur le matelas plein de coussins moelleux. Les vêtements volèrent. Des morceaux d'armure tombèrent, ainsi que quelques bijoux. Altaïr put même retirer la lame qu'il avait contre la jambe sans que le templier ne le remarque, trop absorbé à embrasser le cou de l'assassin.

Tout était si différent de la dernière fois... À commencer par les sentiments de l'assassin. Il se demandait encore comment il était passé du dégoût à l'amour. Mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête... Ensuite... les gestes de Robert. Cela restait dans quelque chose de possessif et animal mais une grande tendresse paraissait dans les caresses et les baisers. Altaïr adorait ça. Il s'abandonnait totalement, pour la première fois, dans les bras de quelqu'un. Mais l'étrangeté fit que ça soit dans les bras de son ennemi.

Altaïr ne se cachait plus. Il gémissait ouvertement. Il aimait tout. Surtout ce qu'il découvrait. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'il criait de plaisir d'avoir les fesses en l'air et le buste collé au matelas tout en se faisant prendre, il aurait rit au nez de la personne. Or, c'était bien cela qu'il se passait. Qu'il soit pris par derrière, allongé avec son amant en face de lui, ou le templier allongé tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le pénis en érection du croisé, il adorait ça. Car il le faisait avec un homme ou parce qu'il le faisait avec Robert de Sablé ? Ça il ne le savait pas encore...

Après plusieurs rounds, les deux hommes finirent par s'écrouler sur les coussins, tous les deux épuisés.

- '' Ouaou... C'était … indescriptible...'' dit Altaïr après quelques minutes de silence, le temps pour qu'il reprennent leur souffle.

- '' C'est vrai...'' répondit Robert d'un ton rêveur.

Par simple envie, Altaïr se releva un peu et embrassa doucement, tendrement son amant. Ce dernier répondit et posa sa main sur la joue de l'assassin, qui posa sa main sur celle du templier avant d'en embrasser chastement la paume.

- '' Ton corps est couvert de cicatrice...'' remarqua Robert, ce qui tendit l'assassin. '' Mais c'est cela qui l'embellit...''

Cela fit doucement sourire Altaïr... Jusqu'au moment où Robert se releva pour allonger l'assassin sous lui de façon brusque. Ses mains étaient de nouveaux bloquées. Comme trois semaines auparavant.

- '' Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à mes questions.''

- '' Quoi ?''

- '' Dis moi ton nom ! Crois-tu que je n'allais jamais remarquer ton annulaire manquant ? Et pourquoi es-tu là depuis trois semaines ? Dis-moi ! ''

Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête du plus jeune. Il déglutit mais sa gorge était soudainement trop serrée, et son cœur battait trop vite. À la rapidité de l'anxiété...

- '' Je … Je m'appelle Altaïr... ''

- '' Tu es un des Assassins que j'ai rencontré au temple de Salomon.

- '' Oui... J'étais venu dans le but de rechercher des informations sur la pomme d' Éden.. Sauf que... que les recherches n'ont rien donné pour le moment et … mon cœur a été d'une grande stupidité...''

- '' Explique-toi.'' Les mots de Robert étaient froids et durs. Cela lui pinçait le cœur de l'entendre parler sur ce ton.

- '' Disons que les charmes que j'ai tenté d'user contre vous se sont... en quelque sorte retourné contre moi...''

- '' Tu n'es pas plus clair.''

- '' C'est pourtant évident, non ? '' Commença à s'énerver l'assassin. '' Qu'est-ce que je ferais là ? Nu et vulnérable ! Si j'avais voulu te tuer j'aurais agis autrement et depuis longtemps ! Et je n'aurais sûrement pas mis autant de temps à trouver ses maudites informations... que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'ailleurs...''

- '' Donc... tu m'aimes...''

Altaïr hocha de la tête... sans oser regarder le templier sans les yeux. Pourtant, Robert lui prit le menton pour le forcer à croiser son regard. Il n'y avait plus de colère dans les yeux, juste … de la tristesse et de la résignation.

- '' Combien de temps te reste-t-il avant de partir pour conclure ta mission ?'' demanda le croisé.

- '' Une semaine...''

- '' Tu as donc une semaine pour trouver ce que tu cherches... Je veux que tu partes quand le moment sera venu …'' Annonça Robert, qui semblait résigné.

Altaïr fut très surprit de l'annonce et resta figea quelques instant, le temps que l'information se grave dans ta tête.

- '' … Pourquoi ? Fais-tu cela ?''

- '' Car c'est … réciproque... J'ai vu depuis longtemps que ton annulaire était coupé. Mais j'étais curieux de voir ce que tu allais faire. La seule chose que tu as fait a été de me séduire... malheureusement, cela a marché... Quel ironie du sort, n'est-ce pas ? Les deux ennemis qui s'aiment...''

Le cœur d' Altaïr se serra. Robert se baissa lentement et les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avant que le templier ne se relève pour s'habiller et partir.

La semaine passa trop rapidement aux yeux des deux hommes. Altaïr avait finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait... C'est le cœur lourd qu'il alla l'annoncer à Robert quand ils se retrouvèrent pour la dernière fois dans ''leur'' chambre. Altaïr portait des vêtements qu'il avait volé à des gardes, mais ne portait pas d'armure, pour ne pas perdre de sa souplesse. Robert portait son armure habituelle. Ils se dirent au revoir. Aucun des deux n'aimaient les adieux. Mais c'est dans un dernier baiser porteur de lourds sentiments, qu'ils se quittèrent, sachant que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verrait, ce serait pour se battre et voir l'un des deux amants mourir de la main de l'autre...

**~Fin~**

* * *

Et voilàààà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes...

une ptite review pour me donner votre avis ?

Bisouilles,

Grimmynette~


End file.
